


Mutual Love

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, Fluffy Romance, Horror, Human AU, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki fyi, alternate universe - Nageki is alive and not sick, referenced spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: After being rejected by Hitori, Kazuaki finds a new love in Shuu Iwamine. But, is this really a good thing? Written for Selinawen, and posted with permission.





	Mutual Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in forever, and I apologize. I should note that this story takes in an alternate universe, where both Nageki and the real Kazuaki are alive.

Crushes, were, by their vary nature and definition, quick and swift things that latch onto the unsuspecting victim without much care or thought. A moment is all it takes to sprout the feelings of affection. And sometimes, they can die just as quickly, like a plant never watered, to turn to dust. But, occasionally, they sprout, thicker and thicker, a weed of emotion that suffocates, and overtakes the heart, pushing out all reason and logic. When this happens, it can no longer be thought of as a mere, “crush,” but of a new emotion entirely. It's this emotion, that we call “Love.”

Nanaki Kazuaki was well accustomed to crushes, and he was in the current predicament of lamenting his painfully one-sided crush on Uzune Hitori. He sniffled, trying, and failing to hold back tears, as he started to sob, crying like a dumped school girl, despite being an adult teacher. It's not that he'd expected to be liked back, not when he was so useless, so worthless, pathetic, weak, and stupid. And Usune was wonderful, smart and strong, everything Kazuaki wasn't. Still, he had hoped, at least hoped enough that he even confessed in the first place. He'd have been happy with a pity date.

He absentmindedly began to chew his own nails, biting them until they were raw, thinking about how Uzune just gave him a bemused expression, clearly embarrassed, before running his hand through his dark hair, and saying, “Ah, that's, well, very flattering of you, Nanaki-kun, but, well, I just don't feel that was about you.” He paused, looking at the ground momentarily, “But, I think you're a great friend, and I know you'll find someone perfect for you one day!” It was an obvious lie, and they both knew it, they knew Kazuaki was not what what anyone looked for in a boyfriend.

Instead of replying logically, Kazuaki just broke into a wail, and screamed he was sorry. He then ran away, before getting tired and ending up crying on a bench outside of the school building. He had tried to choose a secluded area to cry in, hoping he wouldn't be seen by his students.

He ended up sitting by the incinerator, of all places, which was far from pleasant. The bitter stench of whatever had been burned recently stung his nose and eyes, making both run even more than they had before.

At least it was a distraction, and he fumbled around, awkwardly, digging through his pockets for something to wipe his face. He let out a strangled squeak, realizing there was nothing. His face was coated in snot and tears. He looked, and felt, pathetic and disgusting, his face red and sticky. At least he had, for the moment, stopped sobbing.

There was the soft crunch of shoes stepping on the soft grass, as someone slowly approached the building. Kazuaki turned to face the visitor, and swallowed thickly, realizing it was Iwamine, holding a black plastic bag in his right hand. The other man paused, his eyes widening in surprise for a brief moment.

Kazuaki twitched, looking like some bewildered animal caught in the cross-hairs of a gun, too shocked to feel or realize the dangers of the situation. He hiccuped, and sniffled, before chocking out, “U-uzune-kun rejected me!” Normally, Kazuaki was frightened of Iwamine, but right now, he was too upset to care. All he wanted was now comfort, to feel loved.

Iwamine sighed, and pulled a cream colored handkerchief out of his pocket, “That's very unfortunate.” His voice was it's usual monotone, and he frowned, the dramatic blond was only getting in his way, and he needed him to leave.

Kazuaki frantically nodded, oblivious, “Isn't it, Iwamine-kun? Why is love so painful? I feel like I should just die! No one will ever love me!”

“If you want to die, then I can certainly help with that,” Iwamine's violet eyes flashed with a hidden violence.

Kazuaki jumped up, frantically waving his hands, “No! That's scary! I don't wanna die!”

Iwamine handed him the handkerchief, “That's quite unfortunate, but, in that case you should clean your face. It would look bad if a student saw you like this.”

“Ah! T-thank you!” Kazuaki wiped his face. The handkerchief was soft. He felt warm, a little better than before.

He attempted to hand it back to Iwamine, but the other man just shook his head, looking irritated, “I don't want something disgusting.”

Kazuaki blinked, and blushed, “I'll be sure to wash it, then! I had no idea you could be so kind, Iwamine-kun! I used to think you were just a creepy guy, but you listened to the woes of someone as worthless and stupid as me!” He gave a small smile, the corners of his mouth turning the slightest bit, “You must really get how painful love is, right?”

Iawmine didn't answer, just watched Kazuaki run off, like a kicked puppy being tossed a ball. His curiosity had been touched, “Maybe you're not as stupid as you seem, Nanaki.” He began to laugh as he dumped the contents of the bag into the incinerator. A school uniform, stained with red, fell softly, like a dead butterfly, to the bottom.

The next day was a quiet one, Sakazaki was home with a cold, leaving Iwamine to research without distraction. He was surprised, when around noon, there was a knock on the infirmary door. Considering his bad reputation, even actively sick students would often avoid coming in, which was fine with the doctor, it gave him more time to research, and every moment spent researching was a precious one. Time, after all, is not a renewable resource, and it was always slipping through his fingers. “Hello?” He said, not bothering to lift his gaze up from his papers.

“Um,” was the response.

“Yes? Who is it?” Iwamine frowned, not wanting to waste any more time.

“Uh, Iwamine-kun?” Kazuaki looked around the room, cautiously, feeling like a mouse having wandered into the den of a lion.

Iwamine sighed, “Yes, Nanaki? I'm very busy, so unless you're volunteering to test out some new drugs, I'd prefer is you didn't waste too much of my time,” he paused to smile cruelly, “But if you'd be interested in that, I would be happy to provide you with some.” He laughed, “Ohohoho.”

Kazuaki shrieked, “No! Please!” He looked as is he would burst into tears, “I-I just!” He shyly stammered, “I wanted to repay your kindness yesterday! And since I know you don't usually eat lunch, I brought you some!” He thrust out a plastic convenience store bag, and attempted to hide himself behind the flimsy plastic.

“Oh?” Iwamine took it out of his hands, and peered into the bag. He frowned, “This is entirely sweets. Honestly, nutritionally, none of this even qualifies as food.”

Kazuaki bit his lip, dejected, “I'm sorry!” He reached to take the take the bag back, but Iwamine pulled it out of reach.

“Are you telling me you'd be so rude as to take back a gift?” Iwamine glared at him, with an unreadable expression.

“Uh. Um,” Kazuaki's face was flushed, “No?”

“Then I will be keeping this,” and he laughed.

Kazuaki thought for a moment, “I'll be sure to bring you something healthier tomorrow!” Then he smiled, seeming satisfied with himself, and left.

After he left, Iwamine realized he was hungry, and reluctantly opened some melon pan. He took a bite and sighed, it really was too sweet.

This continued for several weeks. Everyday Kazuaki would bring Iwamine lunch, and every day Iwamine would complain about it. But, it fell into a routine, a comfortable one, like the pair had finally become friends, or something akin to it. Iwamine has even sent him a lovely, french-style chicken dinner on Christmas, and Kazuaki felt his heart swell with warm as he devoured every bite.

On the day they returned from winter break, Kazuaki cheerfully knocked on the infirmary door, before opening. It had been a cold day, but still bright, and soft light filtered through the windows, covering the room in a warm yellow. This time, things would be different. This time, he would be accepted. He closed his eyes in determination, and called out, “Shuu-kun!”

This was the first time he had referred to Shuu by his given name, but, it seemed appropriate. Shuu, did not not seem to have much of a reaction to the sudden increase of familiarity, but he smiled, “Ah, Nanaki, I have something I need you to help me with.”

Kazuaki opened his eyes and stepped forward, but stopped, dropping the bag of sandwiches he had brought to share, “What?” Shuu was standing in front of him, covered in red liquid. It dripped off his glove covered hands, splashing onto the floor.

On one of the beds, there was a girl. Her body as still, her eye were wide and her mouth open, a slight trail of saliva on her lips and chin. She looked shocked, confused, as she stared into nothing. Her hands were contorted, and clutching at her neck. Her clothes were intact, aside from looking a little disheveled. The only visible injury was her leg had been removed, neatly, with surgical precision, clearly cut through the flesh and bones. It was now that Kazuaki noticed the bed had been wrapped up in plastic, and the blood from her leg was draining into a basin at the end of the bed.

“Tosaka-san?” Kazuaki felt weak, his stomach churned. He liked Tosaka.She was a sweet girl, and a good student when she studied, “Y-you killed her?”

“Ah,” Shuu smiled at him, the smile of a cat who'd eaten the canary, “No. I did not kill her, but I did cut off her leg.” He walked forward, breaching the gap of space between them. Kazuaki could feel Shuu's warm breath on his face, and blushed, despite himself. “You can't tell me you're surprised, can you? I have never once hidden my nature, but despite that, you kept coming to see me.” He let out a laugh, and placed a hand on Kazuaki's face. The blood was sticky, and it stained his cheek. “You loved me, did you not?”

Kazuaki leaned into the touch, despite everything, there was only one answer he could give, “Yes.”

Shuu pulled his hand away, and grasped his hand, “You fascinate me. Only someone as special as you can help me with this project.”

“I'm special?” He squeaked, as his chest fluttered, and he smiled. It didn't matter what Shuu wanted him to do now. He was loved. He was accepted. It was so wonderful.

Shuu led him to the corpse, and placed a knife in his hand, the red and silver glittered in the light. Shuu guided his hands down, and there was a soft, wet noise, as the knife tore into the flesh of an arm, like a hungry animal. The blood was warm, comforting, like the warmth of feeling loved.

Kazuaki began to laugh. It was so nice, “I really love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr at sakurazuka-subaru.tumblr.com or lilithkitty on Twitter! Please talk to me about Hatoful, I'm in birb hell.


End file.
